User blog:Zebrasnooks/Spoiler Monday?! Stevie Likes Lindy
Hey everyone! First of all, I'm super sorry I didn't get to post this at 12am...I was super fried. However, I did watch the episode, and I will say, it's pretty good... So here is a late Spoiler Sunday- and remember, comment down questions you want to know for my next Spoiler Sunday on Falling for...Who? after reading!! PLOT (SPOILERS!) So if you've seen the promo, you know Farkle from Girl Meets World is guest starring as Stevie, but...what don't we know about the plot currently? I mean, it's clear from the promo Stevie is insanely rich, and Lindy is insanely freaked out by his attempts to win her over, so this Spoiler Sunday, we're going to be focusing on the smaller details with the main plot, considering we already know a portion of the story based on the promo (which I will include). Stevie has a lot of money, and after Lindy rejects him, he is determined to get her to like him. He writes out her name in fireworks, he hires grown men to sing oprah outside her bedroom, and Lindy isn't smitten to the slightest- but Logan is, and Stevie is smart enough to see this (but we'll get to that after). Meanwhile, Garrett gets his drivers license, and his attempt to keep it secret due to his friends potentially taking advantage of him fails, after Delia records him-in his car-singing to Party in the USA. Though Delia is sworn to secrecy, she ends up asking him to drive her to her Grandma's, leading to the favors Garrett originally feared. Before I continue with the plot, I wanted to clear something up: When I first watched the episode, I immediately thought the whole "drivers license" situation was unrealistic, considering they're only sixteen...I did some research, however, and the situation is pretty valid- you '''can get a license at age 16 in Illinois, and drive one extra passenger (being Delia) under 20 years old during each drive, unless family is being driven with. You learn something new every day! xD''' Back to Lindy's plot: Jasmine and Logan are crazed by the amount of money Stevie has, and end up getting bribed on one condition: Let Lindy know how great of a guy Stevie is. They try to convince Lindy that Stevie isn't that bad of a guy (as he bought the two expensive and ridiculous gifts), but Lindy doesn't give into it, and instead goes to Stevie's mansion to clear things up. At Stevie's house, Stevie comes with determination to win Lindy over, and presents to Lindy- wait for it- a trip for two to Paris, or a new car- it's her choice. While Jasmine and Logan bicker over what she should pick, Lindy confronts Stevie once again, this time telling him that money won't win over girls, and promising to help him find a girl his own age to hang out with. Lindy is able to find a girl for Stevie at Rumble Juice, and ironically, the girl doesn't have interests in modern and popular things: Movies, video games...However, she does like skateboarding, and Stevie's dad owns a skateboarding company (he didn't tell her that part)... The two agree to go to the skatepark together, and Stevie's romantic problems are actually resolved. After Garrett realizes Delia is taking advantage of his license by blackmailing him to drive her or have his secret about getting a license being told, he tries to blackmail Delia by telling her he knows she sleeps with a stuffed bunny, but much to his dismay, Delia openly admits she has one and is comfortable enough to have the bunny talk to other Rumble Juice customers. In frustration, Garrett leaves the room after his plan failed, and Delia finally realizes why Garrett is mad. Outside of Rumble Juice, Delia admits that she did take advantage of him, and apologizes that she hurt his feelings. Garrett is able to forgive her, and the two of them share a hug, while Delia promises that when she gets her license, she'll drive him first... So, to shorten that subplot in three words: Darrett Shippers' Heaven. Jogan...? Is there Jogan? ...Yes. Yes, Jasmine makes cute and funny comments to Logan, that will make Jogan shippers smile and laugh... But it seemed like whatever Jasmine said, Logan only nodded and agreed half of the time or responded to a different person, rather than actually giving her a response. Listen, there were some pretty cute moments in the episode- Jasmine DID hint that she wanted to go to Paris with Logan, and another scene involves Jasmine mentioning that if Lindy and Logan changed their names to Lindy and Logan Moops, Jasmine would want to be Jasmine Moops (possibly hinting that she would have to be the girlfriend of Logan Moops to become Jasmine Moops), so you could say Jasmine still likes Logan a teeny, tiny bit... Logan's feelings on the situation, however, seem unclear, at least to me. When I first watched it, I thought he was awkward with less interaction to Jasmine, when I watched it the second time, I thought he was still awkward but interacting with Jasmine in small hand-motions and glances...I don't have a clear judgement on the situation. Honestly, this is my perspective: Logan is more chill with Jasmine after he found out she liked him, but he's still a little awkward about it. If you want to avoid any possible disappointment, my advice is this: When you watch it in a few days, try admiring the smaller details like you did in Season 1: Those small glances and energetic smiles will make watching the episode worthwhile, trust me. Also, remember that we can see more Jogan in Falling for...Who? and that won't leave us crying... Okay, maybe I lied a little bit on that last sentence- the ending of Logan Finds Out left 99.7% of Jogan viewers in feels, so God only knows what Falling for Who has in store. Should You Watch It? There's not really any scene that will drastically affect the entire future of the show and your lives in this episode, but it is pretty good, and keep in mind that it's part of the What the What weekend, so you'll get to watch a bunch of new episodes before IDDI. Also, there's no new episode until the end of May, and no Spoiler Sunday in OVER A MONTH, so if you need I Didn't Do It, then definitely watch this. There's so many Darrett moments in this episode, though- not many scenes, but their comments to each other leave me wondering who I should ship Garrett with- Lindy or Delia? Garrett is so patient with Lindy's fun and passionate personality, but Delia's affection toward Garrett when he's sad...I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SHIP! D: Before you stop reading, I need you to do something very important: comment a question for Falling for Who! I'll (obviously) be making a Jogan section, but comment down ANY OTHER QUESTIONS you have about the episode, and I'll be sure to answer them in my next blog post! PS: thank you so much for your comments on my blog post AND the views on my video- 60 comments on the blog post was insane to me, and having 6,000 views on a video less than 30 seconds? It's unbelievable, and I'm super thankful. :) Category:Blog posts